The Acquisition game
by Violet Squall
Summary: Kagome arrived to Tokyo with her sister, Sango and already had made some troubles which she can't afford to make. Inuyasha, a cocky prince whom no girl can satisfy saves a lowly peasant and marries her without her agreement, making them a phony couple!
1. Arrival To Tokyo

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

The Acquisition Game

Chapter 1

Arrival To Tokyo

__

bbbbuuurrrr

At the sound of the foghorn, the ship was docked to the harbor. Friends and families were there to see their family dismounting the ship. People walked down the lath that lead to the ground as they carried their luggage with them along with their children.

"Kagome!" A voice shouted out from the crowds. "Sango!" 

"Mama!" The two sisters shouted as they ran down the lath carrying their luggage to their mother.

"Over here, girls." Mrs. Higurashi smiled warmly as she saw her two daughters running towards her. She opened her arms and they both embraced her mother tightly. "I was so worried."

"About what mama? You know I'm looking out for my younger sister." Sango said proudly.

"What? I'm looking out for you!" Kagome protested.

"No you!" Sango pointed her fingers to Kagome.

"Mama!" Kagome shouted out. "Tell me you believe me!" Kagome said with wide eyes.

"Now girls, girls! Lets go home. There is a lot to do and so little time. Come on, your brothers would be so happy to see you." Mrs. Higurashi lead the girls back into town where little shops were held on the side of the road. 

"Hello Mrs. Higurashi! Sango and Kagome are back already?" A butcher said in a big grin. "Such fine girls you have."

"Don't be the modest, Mr. Imamura." Mrs. Higurashi said and walked on. "Dad!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted out through the crowds which surrounded their little souk. "Dad! They're back!" 

"Grandpa!" Sango and Kagome shouted out as they pushed through the crowd to get to their souk. "Grandpa!" 

"Sango! Kagome! You're back!" He replied as he cleansed off the stained scales on his butcher knife. "Who wants this piece?" He raised the fish tail and several hands raised into the air.

"I want!"

"Here!"

Sango and Kagome watched their grandpa chuckled witlessly to himself. "I'll get the highest bid on the tail," he chuckled.

"Something is wrong with grandpa," Kagome told her mother. 

"No, after you guys left, he has always been like that. Lets go see what your brothers are up to." They carried their luggage back to their house and gulped as they walked pass their grandpa who was laughing madly to himself. 

"Souta! Kohaku!" Mrs. Higurashi shouted. "Your sisters are back!" 

"We're out back!" They heard a distant voice that sounded like them and they followed the voice out back. Which they saw Kohaku and Souta washing dishes as they played with bubbles and some dishes were shattered on the ground.

"Souta! Kohaku! What are the dishes doing on the ground?!" Mrs. Higurashi said as she raised her hands to her hips. "You guys better clean this up! I'm not going to tolerate my beautiful dishes shattered on the ground."

"Okay," they nodded and as they bowed their heads to the ground. 

"Good," Mrs. Higurashi huffed and walked to the kitchen.

"Ha! Are you guys in for it!" Kagome scoffed.

"You guys sure make a lot of trouble. Luckily mom didn't make _you guys_ cook dinner." Sango laughed at them. But before she knew it...

"Souta! Kohaku!" Both of you are making dinner for tonight! Mrs. Higurashi's voice rang out loud and clear for the four of them to hear.

"Ha...ha...we'll be on our way," Kagome laughed and both of them ran back to their rooms before Souta and Kohaku can snap at them. 

"SANGO! KAGOME! GET YOUR BUTTS BACK HERE, NOW!!!!!" 

"Mama, can Sango and I go out tomorrow down the streets? We'll be on our best behavior, please," Kagome pouted her lips as she mouthed, please.

"Yeah mama, since we're back. And we haven't be here for so long, we need to go around and see if things has changed. Please."

"Alright. But don't go making trouble," Mrs. Higurashi told them.

"Yes!" Kagome and Sango cheered as they threw their hands into the air.

"But mama!" Kohaku and Souta said with wide eyes. "How could they? That's not fair, I want to go too!"

"I know, guys. Grandpa can take you guys out, someday. But Kagome and Sango hasn't been here for two years. They should go around and see if thing has changed."

"No one told them to leave for that trip for two years." Souta said as he played with his food on his plate.

"We learned a lot," Kagome lied as she winked to Sango. "Didn't we, Sango?"

"Of course we did," Sango nodded promptly.

"Such as?" Souta asked.

"Like....like...the world has a lot of...."

"People with all sorts of races," Sango finished for Kagome, "and oceans."

"The Atlantic, Pacific, Indian, and Artic." Kagome shrugged proudly. "See! We learned a lot."

"We knew all of those things already," Kohaku narrowed his eyes. "What are you hiding?"

"Nothing." Sango and Kagome stood up abruptly. "We're done," Kagome told them quickly.

"Yeah." Sango nodded.

"Don't go anywhere. You've been gone for so long, you have to keep up by washing the dishes." Mrs. Higurashi said as she piled the dishes in the sink neatly.

"But?"

"No buts, go on. We're done." Mrs. Higurashi told them. Kagome looked over to Souta and Kohaku and saw them snickering at them.

"Shut up," Sango told them.

"Make us." Souta made a face at Sango.

"Brat!" Sango cluctched her knuckles together.

After washing the never ending dishes, Sango and Kagome walked by the training room. "Ooh, want to go in?"

"The training room. I haven't been there for ages." They slid open the doors and walked in. They lit the candle on the table on the side of the room and the room was lit. "The wooden block figure." Sango said with wide eyes. "Now, we haven't seen that in years."

"Yes. Lets go for a round since there are two." Kagome laid a fist on the wooden figure's head and made a blow. She swung her hand back and clouted the figure's head. The head that was made out of wood exploded into itty bitty parts. "Ha! I still got my groove going."

"Like I can't do it." Sango scoffed. "But you have to repair it first."

"Oh man," Kagome whined, "that's not fair."

"Oh yes, it is." Sango let her hand fell down the the wooden block figure's arm and it snapped in half. "Ooh, watcha goin' do now?"

"Tough guy? Watch this!" She jerked her hand back and aimed at the body. "This is going to be good." Kagome nodded. After aiming at, she jerked her fist rapidly to the body.

"What do you guys think you are doing?" A voice called out behind them. Kagome managed to stop before she hit the body and turned around to look at the person. 

"Mom," they said together. "Aren't you supposed to be in bed?" Sango asked with a small shrug.

"If I did, I'll see my only two wooden bodies snap in halves. You guys training again? I bet you didn't stop training when you were at your trip." Mrs. Higurashi sighed. "You guys took after your father, all of you did. You guys loved martial arts, don't you?"

"Of course we do," Kagome shrugged innocently, "don't you? I mean you and grandpa knew it too. Just that, you didn't use as often as us." Kagome said as she saw her mother sighed deeply. 

"Kagome, of course I loved martial arts. It was your grandpa's life, besides your father's. Soon your brothers would be acting the same way you two do." The two girls looked at each other and grinned.

"Want to do some training together?" Sango asked as she grabbed her weapon as long as she could remember, the Hiraikotsu which hunged on the wall.

Mrs. Higurashi made a face and shrugged playfully. "I'll take the sword." She nodded and grabbed the sword on the table. She took out the blade and rested the sheath back on the table. "Shall we begin?" She asked mischievously. 

"I think we asked the wrong person," Kagome shook her head as she grabbed her favorite weapon, her bow and arrow.

"More than just the wrong person, our mother," Sango said. "Lets begin!"

"Father! I'm not marrying her!" A boy with silver hair and doggy ears stormed into the court's room without permission with steam rising from his head. 

"Inuyasha, don't be silly. She's a full demon, where can you find a full demon around. Not that you can't but, what's wrong with her?" Inutaisho sat on the royal throne, he was the king of Tokyo, father of Seshoumaru, Kouga and Inuyasha. He married three wives, each mother of the sons were different. However, Sesshoumaru's mother, Inutaiku's first wife had died already.

"I don't like her," Inuyasha folded his arms and furrowed his brows. He wasn't happy...he even got more angry as he saw a familiar figure sitting on the chair with his legs crossed. "Sesshoumaru," Inuyasha growled, "Why am I not surprised?"

"Hmph," A young man who looked simliar to Inuyasha called with long silver hair sneered at his younger brother's 'royal' behavior. 

"Can it, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha snarled.

"Inuyasha!" His mother hissed.

"Temper, temper Inuyasha. I'm just looking out for you, my dear little brother." Sesshoumaru said innocently.

"Shut the hell up! Father, I do not want to marry her and that's final." Inuyasha snapped and stomped out the room with steam still rising out of his head. Yikes!

"Such temper," Lady Inu shook her head in dismay. She was still worried about her only son, though somebody can look at for him...but she doesn't know if Inuyasha should be the one taking care of him or him taking care of Inuyasha.

"He'll learn." Lord Inutaisho sighed. "Where did he get such temper from?" Lord Inutaisho slammed his fist onto the arm rest. Lady Inu and Sesshoumary exchanged looks and sighed.

Sesshoumaru sighed deeply and got out of his seat. "I'll be on my way, father. I'll be back...soon." He left the room with a click of the door and Lord Inutaisho and Lady Inu sighed again.

"I don't care who he marries, I only care if he gets married. A peasant? A princess? I don't care, as long as he gets married, I'm so...so...."

"Angry? Frustrated? Upset?" Lady Inu patted his back and inhaled. Come to think of it, it was like the hundredth this week and still no girl can satisfy Inuyasha. "I'm going to bring him out tomorrow." Lady Inu finally said.

"Where to?" Lord Inutaisho turned his head to her so fast, he nearly twisted his neck. Lady Inu made a face at him and rubbed his neck comfortably.

"To the shine of course. The Higurashi Shrine, I heard they tell fortune and about people's life. I've got to go and see Inuyasha's luck or his future." Lady Inu clapped with glee and jumps off the throne. "I'll be off to pack for tomorrow. And tell Inuyasha to get ready."

Lord Inutaisho watched her leave and lie back onto the chair to mull. "Probably that could work. Who knows? May the gods watch over us." He closed his eyes and dreamt away in his sleep.

"Inuyasha!" Lady Inu's voice echoed through the halls of the castle. "Inuyasha!" She raised a hand to knock on his door. "I know you're in there, just a matter of time till you open up." 

The door slid open and a gloomy face appeared. "What? Please don't tell me there is another princess waiting downstairs for me to meet." Inuyasha said with a worried expression. 

"No no, of course not. No more." Lady Inu assured him. Inuyasha seemed to be reassured for minute until his face darkened up again. Lady Inu quickly added, "I just want to ask you to go to the shrine tomorrow. You know, I need to see how your future is going to be like and all. Tell your luck." Lady Inu told him.

"Uh....sure I guess." Inuyasha shrugged casually. "Probably be good anyway. I had some horrible freaking bad luck these days. Hell, I've been through almost every bad luck troubles you have been through."

"And I don't want to know about it. Alright, I'll meet you in the main hall tomorrow." Lady Inu waved bye to Inuyasha and turned around. "Sesshoumaru!" Lady Inu exclaimed as she turned around to face a stone cold looking Sesshoumaru with his wife, Kagura and daughter beside him. Sesshoumaru had one hand on Kagura's waist and the other holding his daughter's hand. "And Kagura and little Rin. What are you guys doing?" She smiled playing with Rin's hand.

"I overheard you were going to the Higurashi Shrine tomorrow. Mind if we join you?" He asked while looking at Kagura who fiddled with her two red feathers that held her hair up.

"Of course not. The more the merrier." Lady Inu nodded. "Just remember we're meeting in the main hall." Lady Inu reminded them and happily walked away from the couple.

"Mom! We're off!" Sango called out as she reached the door with Kagome.

"Wait girls," their grandpa stopped them just in time bofre they can get out the door.

"What grandpa?" Kagome asked impatiently.

"I want you to make an errand for me." He said simply. Kagome and Sango exchanged looks and knew it was a bad thing. They had to ask.

"What errand?" Sango asked cautiously. Last time their grandpa told them to make an errand they were locked up in jail for two days waiting for their parents to come home from a trip. It was unbelievable. All kinds of people were there, lesbians, all kinds of races, even from the Yukon there was someone. 

"Just to the dock. I ordered a bucket of fish...or shall I say, barrel. It isn't a lot to carry with you two here. You can either make the errand first or play first. I don't care, I just want the fish." He made a quite simple as he folded his arms behind him and closed his eyes.

"Okay. I guess it will be alright." Kagome nodded slowly. "We'll be back soon carrying the tub of fishes. Bye grandpa!"

The two of them ran down the dock and saw men unloading cargo on the ship. "Do we wait here or we go and get it? I haven't done this before."

"And I did? Please, Kohaku and Souta do these stuff, not us."

"If they could do it, we can. Lets go," Kagome and Sango walked up the ship and a man stood in front of them. 

"What do you need?" He asked simply carrying a clipboard and a pen.

"We're from the Higurashi Fish Shop and our grandfather ordered a barrel of fishes." Sango nodded to Kagome.

"The old guy, right. Wait here, they guys will bring it out later." He walked on and they stood and try to sink in every word that he just said.

"Later? Did he just said later cause I...think I have something in my ear."

"Nope, he said later alright," Sango scoffed. "They better be here earlier than his term of later." 

A few minute went by and suddenly a gigantic barrel was set before them. "Please tell me this isn't what we ordered." 

They panicked.

"Here it is, your barrel of fish," the man told them as he panted for breath. "Have fun carrying it back."

"What was that suppose to mean?" Sango arched a brow. "It's not that hard, we'll carry it back."

"Oh God," Kagome grunted as she held one side and Sango hold the other. "It's not that heavy, just a little." Sango nodded as she agreed with Kagome. 

They carried, or try to carry the huge barrel back to their shop, which was about two miles. Especially they had to pass the other small dock. 

A lot of shipment and boats were parked along the dock and people carrying shipment walked along the board to the ground. Funnily, the board Kagome and Sango walked on led to the same board the other men carrying goods were walking on. "Excuse me," Sango said to the man who looks like he was the boss at the time. "Can you let us pass? We're in a hurry."

"Look at me and tell me I'm not in a hurry." The man said cockily to Sango as he looked at her in an extremely weird way. 

"I bet you are." Sango said as she felt a sudden sickness in her stomach. "Let us pass."

"We're in a hurry too. I'm sorry, the road is off limits today. Walk another path." He smirked as he told more people to walk that way. "Probably tomorrow we won't be so busy."

"But?" Kagome started setting the large barrel of fishes down.

"You can't walk here! This place is reserved for Mr. Onigumo besides these people. You're making the place stink with your fishes. Get your fishes and walk another path!" 

"Stop." A masculine voice told them. A man appeared on the other side of the board and everyone greeted him.

"Mr. Onigumo." They bowed in respect as the man walked in front of the girls with a paper fan in his hand.

"So you're Onigumo?" Kagome said coolly as she crossed her arms angrily.

"It's Mr. Onigumo Sir to you," the man beside the so-called Onigumo rejoined. 

"Eh! We'll let you pass. Unless, you can....do something. I want you," he pointed to Kagome, "to...carry this large barrel of fish all by yourself across this board to the other end behind me. I saw both of you carry the tub in exhaustion. I don't like strangers calling me, Onigumo. Do it or leave." He smiled wickedly while the others followed his laughter, echoing it into the poor two teenage girl's ears.

Kagome arched a brow and exchanged looks with Sango. Kagome gave a step forward to grip the barrel firmly in her hands and arms. "Don't do it Kagome. We'll walk on another path." Sango told her.

"Are you chicken? If you are, please get out of my way." Onigumo chortled with pleasure. Kagome stood tall and turned to Sango.

"Sango, I can do it. I'm no chicken. I can carry it easily across the board. Don't worry." She tapped gently on Sango's hand and turn back to the barrel. She laid her palm and arms around the round body of the tub and seized it firmly. She grunted in effort as she try to lift the barrel over her head. 

She lifted the heavy weighted barrel over her head with her palms under the barrel and took baby steps. Seeing how Kagome raised the barrel all by herself, the men gasped with wide eyes, especially Onigumo. 

Onigumo didn't like what he saw so he stepped forward to Kagome and tried to block him. Kagome moved to the right, but Onigumo stopped her again. She moved to the left and he still blocked her. "Move!" Kagome shouted.

"Make me move," Onigumo said cockily as he stood with crossed arms. "Even in a tournament no one can beat me. I don't believe a meager girl can beat me."

"Believe it now." Kagome narrowed her eyes and raised her leg out. "I'm warning you. Move!" Onigumo stood still, waiting for her to give up. Kagome exhaled deeply and jerked her leg in his chest shoving him back to his servants. 

Kagome happily skipped across as she saw his servants pulling Onigumo to his feet. "Lets go Sango, we're out of here." Kagome set the barrel on the ground and waited for Sango to come. 

Sango stuck a tongue out at Onigumo and walked to Kagome. They lifted the barrel and walked away. 

Onigumo narrowed his eyes in anger. Not believing he had just lost to a girl he ran after them, ignoring his servants' advices. "Bitch!" He shouted out to them as he stepped out the board. 

He got up so sudden, he knocked over a barrel of fish, spilling it all over the ground. Running to catch up to them, he accidently stumbled on one of the fishes and slipped, falling on his back. 

Contacting the ground before the servants can reach Onigumo, he fell to the hard ground slamming his head with a thump making him totally unconscious. 

"We are so dead." Sango said slowly sounding out every word in her sentence.

AN: First time being here in FF.net, please tell me how you think and R&R!! ^_^ 


	2. The Nine Street Dash!

AN: Sorry for the delay on this chapter. I was thinking of posting another story and I was thinking about what can happen here. So enjoy the chapter!!

**__**

The Acquisition Game

Chapter 2

The Nine Street Dash!!

"Shit," Kagome glanced at Sango who had the same expression as herself. "We better get out of here."

"Good idea." Sango nodded to Kagome and they quickly walked faster back to their shop carrying their barrel of fish. 

It wasn't that bad. At least it didn't look that way. They were just...frustrated that's all. Not that bad, was it? "This is bad." Their grandpa sighed in aggravation as he sat himself down on the couch and shook his head in weariness.

"Hey! He was the one who blocked Kagome when she try to walk past them. It wasn't our fault." Sango told him honestly as she sat next to him feeling guilty. 

"You don't understand, Sango. You don't know who we are up against." Grandpa told them as he folded the newspaper neatly in half on the table. "He is the son of the Aristocratic Naraku. He would never let us get away with it." 

"Grandpa, you worry too much." Kagome told him as she tried to calm him down. "You need to calm down, probably he doesn't even know who did it."

"Calm down. Calm down! How do you expect me to calm down when our lives are in trouble?!" He slammed his hand on the table making the objects on the table got hoisted into the air. 

"Dad!" Mrs. Higurashi slapped his arm lightly. "My China! Anyway, probably it would be best if we send you girls to somewhere else just for cover. Until this stuff passes anyway." She told them softly.

"Damn it!" A dark haired man slammed his fist on the table as soon as he saw his son being carried in on a stretcher. "Who the hell did this?!"

"I-I-I..." The servant stammered in his lost of words. 

"Either you say it or lose it! Who did this?!" He was losing his patience on this servant. Watching his only son wrapped up in bandages wasn't a pleasant sight. He grasped his servant's collar and pulled him closer to him as he grimaced in anger.

"It was the girls from the marketplace. He kicked young master back and he tripped over a barrel of fish. Th-then he slipped on a fish and he fell back." He told him loud and clear. 

"Girls?" He shoved the servant back and sat on the armchair in contemplation.

"Yes, Master...Naraku." The servant told him. "There were two of them. I think they were called...Sango and Kagome."

"Sango and Kagome? They will pay for what they had done! I promise." Naraku said with confidence. "I will squash them like a bug. But for now, call a doctor." Naraku fixed his posture. "Call all troops and go to the markeyplace and find a Sango and Kagome and bring them to me. I want them to suffer." He clutched his knuckles firmly together and ther servant knows what was about to happen when he haave them in his hands.

"Yes master." He nodded and went out, leaving Naraku alone in the room.

"Sango and Kagome? You'll pay for more than what you have done!" He sat in silence for awhile and waited in patience for the doctor to come. At once, a doctor carrying a medicine box walked in and kneeled to Naraku.

"My lord." He bowed lowly to Naraku.

Naraku snorted and stood up gracefully. "This way, doctor." He told him and lead him to Onigumo's room.

He waited outside the room patiently for the doctor to walk out. When the doctor did finally walk out, Naraku waited for him to start.

"I'm sorry," the doctor apologized. Naraku widened his eyes and grasped his collar.

"You better have a better explanation than just a sorry," Naraku growled in rage. "What's happening to my son, Onigumo?!"

"He seemed to have suffered a..." He paused, he didn't want to say it, or else he'll get REALLY mad. 

"What? Tell me now, or loose your hand!" Naraku twisted the doctor's arm back and grimaced at his pathetic cry for help."Well?"

"He has suffered a brain damage from the hard knock on the ground that caused the slight contusion on the left side of the brain." The doctor spitted out as he groaned with agony to his right arm. 

"Will he survive?" Naraku asked in a gloomy tone. He slowly gripped his arm tightly and shoved him to the wall. "Answer me!"

"Yes, he will," the doctor told him, "but..."

"What? Tell me!" Naraku tilted his head, eager to know.

"He might...might...either lost memory or..."

"Or?!"

"Or...will be turned into a mentally retarded man, for the rest of his life." The doctor concluded and slowly felt Naraku's grip releasing. "Thank you Lord, thank you." The doctor ran off carrying the medicine box, leaving Naraku out his son's door with a shocked look on his face. 

"Damn it!" He cursed as he swung his fist head on to the pole. "Curse them! I'll be back, for revenge!" 

"Inuyasha! Oh Inuyasha! Get your butt down here!" Lady Inu tapped her foot impatiently while the rest of them sat on steps of the stairs. "Miroku, will you please get his lazy butt up. We're gonna be late." She asked Miroku, Inuyasha's best friend and a prince from afar. He wore a prince outfit and has a small ponytail on his back.

"No need for that, ma'am, he would get up. When his alarm clock goes off, that is." He said with a big grin on his face as he chuckled madly to himself.

"When's that now?"

"About...now." As soon as Miroku finished, an alarm clock went off sending a sleepy Inuyasha to the ground with a loud thud. 

"What's the point to calling Inuyasha to go anyway? We can go without that dog-turd." Kouga, the same age as Inuyasha snorted as he saw Inuyasha's shadow slowly came across the corridor. "What took you so long, Sleeping Beauty?" 

Rin giggled at Kouga's remark at Inuyasha and Kagura hushed her up before she ended up in the conflict between those two. "You got a problem with me, Beast?" Inuyasha cocked his head and twitched his eye slowly as he heard Rin giggled harder.

"Aw, isn't this cute?" Kouga crossed his hands slowly in front of his chest as Rin tried to walk up to Inuyasha.

"Can it, Kouga," Sesshoumaru finally spoke up. "As much as I like hearing these wonderful compliments about you two I would like to get there before it gets dark." He lifted Rin up by her arms and walked out the front door as the guards opened the front gates.

"Yes, let us be off." Lady Inu arched a brow and walked out the castle gracefully to her carriage.

"This is my carriage," Kouga told Inuyasha as he stopped as he reached the carriage door.

"Your name isn't written on there." Inuyasha slowly told him as he climbed into the seat and closed the door in his face. "I'm sorry, your seat is taken."

"Get the..." he looked at Sesshoumaru who was carrying Rin in his arms gave him a stone cold icy glares that sent chilly daggers to Kouga, eyed him carefully for his choice of words, "get out!" He hissed.

"What are you going to do? Glare me to death?" Inuyasha smirked. 

"I'm gonna get you...later." Kouga walked to the carriage behind Inuyasha's and huffed with annoyance. "Fucking dog-turd." 

He stopped and noticed sudden chilly air was going down his neck, Kouga turned around. "I swear I didn't mean it that way Sesshoumaru," Kouga pulled his hands in innocence.

"When we get back, you're so dead for letting Rin hear that." Sesshoumaru glanced at Rin who was trying to pronounce it. "Dumb ass, Beast," he muttered into Kouga's ears.

"Where are we going again?" Sango asked Kagome who fiddled with the straws in her hat in fascination like she's never seen them before.

"Wha? Oh, to the old Higurashi Shrine. We haven't been there for awhile since grandpa gave all the duties to, who was it again, oh, Hojo."

"Dork." Sango shook her head in dismay as she heard the name coming out of Kagome.

"What?!" Kagome chocked on her peanut as she gasped on Sango's words.

"I mean Hojo." Sango told her as she looked up and saw portraits of Kagome and Sango taped on the board for reward if anybody finds them. "Kagome! Look!"

"Damn, they're onto us!" Kagome said as she saw the pictures which everyone was surrounding to see.

"Yeah, we better get there quickly!" Sango turned around to see soldiers heading their way on the other side of the road. "Kagome! Soldiers!"

"And their looking for us!" Kagome turned around to find a small path. "In there!" They walked over when suddenly a hand tapped on Sango's shoulder and forced them to turn around. 

It was the soldiers.

"Their onto us Kagome!" They pushed the soldiers back and ran down the streets. 

They kept on running down the streets up and down until they went down an alleyway and decided to stop for rest. 

"What is the meaning of this?" Sango asked as she panted for breath. "Nine streets. Nine...nine..."

"Nine freaking streets they had been chasing us!" Kagome finished off for her. 

"Thank you," Sango bended over and looked left and right of the alleyway. "All clear."

"We better get going." Kagome and Sango started walking the other way, hoping the soldiers wouldn't find them. All of the sudden, tapping sounds were heard coming their way. "We have to run again," Kagome whined as she shuffled her bag. 

"There they are!" One of the soldiers exclaimed. 

"Here we are, the Higurashi Shrine," Lady Inu piped gleefully. "Inuyasha, what are you doing? We're going in." Lady Inu sighed and lead Rin into the doors of the shrine. Inuyasha, who was too busy having a staring contest with Kouga didn't notice everyone has left but Kouga and himself.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Inuyasha ran after his mother with Kouga following behind. "Mother." Inuyasha caught up with his mother with Kouga shoving forward.

"Manners boys, manners." Lady Inu told them as she took the bamboo ewer with bamboo lots inside with number written on them. She kneeled before the God statue with Kagura next to her as she carefully placed the incenses on the sands of the bowl; while Lady Inu carefully shook the lots inside hoping to choose a good number. 

After she's done, she stood up and walked over to the altar and sat across an old man with a fan in his hand. "I would like to ask about my son's future." Lady Inu told him simply. 

He nodded and gazed at the number. It was twenty two. "It's a good one, my lady. Though, it is a good one, I'm afraid your son's life isn't going to be an easy one." The old man told her.

"Alright, an adventurous one, even better. What about my future daughter-in-law?" Lady Inu said quietly hoping Inuyasha wouldn't hear her.

"I'm sorry," he chuckled, "one lot, one future told. Next." He told her. Lady Inu snorted at him and stood up quietly as she moved next to Kagura.

"Your Majesty," a voice called out from behind. 

"Abbot. How nice to see you again. You remember my son, Prince Inuyasha and Prince Sesshoumaru, Prince Kouga and Prince Miroku."

"Of course." He nodded. "How about a seat inside the room." He lead Lady Inu inside and left the boys out in the shrine. 

"How about that?" Kouga crossed his arms and stared at Inuyasha for another game of staring contest.

"Crap." Next thing they know, they were on the run again. "This way is to the shrine, is it?"

"Yes!" Kagome shouted to her. "Lets split up!" Kagome suggested. Sango nodded and they ran different paths to the shrine.

Kagome kept on running on and on till she saw the shrine's dome in the air. She lope up the stairs and was surprised that the soldiers were there before her. She quickly stopped in her tracks and try to find another way to escape. She dodged as the soldiers swung their swords at her and quickly ran to the nearest doors. 

More soldiers came up to her with weapons in their hands which they kept swinging them in the air like toys. Kagome saw a small dart coming her way. She turned to the right slowly, letting the dart sliced through some of the skin on her face. She grunted in irritation and fell back through the doors.

She landed on her butt and she slowly looked up as a body coming her way from the air. She couldn't make out who it was because the sun was right behind him. She winced from the brightness and let gravity take over.

A hand stretched out and grabbed her arm, moving her out the way for whatever was coming at her. "Ah!" She grunted as she fell back to the person who caught her.

"Naraku! What do you think you are doing?" Miroku shouted as he helped the girl off of him.

"Prince Miroku...." He paused to see the whole royal family excluding the king, Inutaisho. "I was just, getting my revenge no doubt." He kneeled down to the royal family. "Strange to see you all here, my princes."

"Lady Inu brought us," Sesshoumaru told him. "Why were you after that girl?" 

"We had...a small conflict between....something" Naraku told them, not daring to lie about it.

"Such as?" Inuyasha asked curiously. "Don't tell me she ate your cat."

"No, Prince Inuyasha. He injured my son, Onigumo. She just had to pay the price for doing so." Naraku told them slowly.

"What is going on out here?" A young man walked out with Lady Inu and the abbot from the temple. "Kagome?" He exclaimed. "How did you get here?"

"Long story, I'll tell you later, Hojo."

"Naraku! What are you doing here?" Lady Inu asked him as she sat down on the chairs from the altar.

"Your Majesty, this girl, Kagome, she injured my son Onigumo."

"Oh? A mere girl? Don't make me laugh. What makes you have the right to come bursting in here anyway?"

"I'm sorry Lady Inu, but please, let me take care of this. I know just what to do with her and her sister."

"Sister? She has a sister?" Miroku piped in looking for another girl as his hand crept up Kagome's butt.

"Pervert!" Kagome called out as she slapped him across the face with Miroku smiling ever-so innocent.

Lady Inu shook her head at Miroku and glanced at Naraku who had a vengeful thirst in him. "I think I'll take over this case, Naraku."

"But I-"

"Kagome! Are you okay?" A girl slammed open the doors and saw Kagome standing next to a man wearing an elegant outfit.

"Sango! I'm so glad you're here." She ran next to Sango and sighed contentedly.

Probably Inuyasha noticed it and maybe Rin did too as she stared at Kouga's face. Boy, was he out the world. Words were written all over his face like, 'WOW!!'. A click went on in Inuyasha's mind as he chuckled madly to himself. 

"But you can't Lady Inu. It's a family business."

"You heard the woman get out of here, Naraku!" Inuyasha told him. 

"But it is family business. Please don't get in the way. It's not like you guys are related or anything." Naraku shrugged as he made a point to the royal family.

"How do you know she's not?"Inuyasha asked him as he smirked in an awfully evil way.

"She is nothing to you, she is just a peasant!"

"You got a point, Naraku." Lady Inu told him. "We are not related."

"Um...Lady Inu she's-" Kouga started when Inuyasha finally cut him off the sentence and left him with his mouth open.

"She's my fiance!" Inuyasha quickly blurted out to them all loud and clear. 

"Your what? Prince Inuyasha." Naraku said with wide eyes. "She can't possibly be your fiance. She's a peasant!"

"So? Any of your business? No." Inuyasha said cockily as he crossed his arms on his chest.

"But?" Kagome said stunned. "I never-"

"Knew how much I loved you." Inuyasha moved closer to Kagome and moved Sango out the way. "Yep! She's my fiance and please will you get the hell out of here now, Naraku."

"Then Sango! Nobody is marrying her now, are there?" Naraku pointed to Sango.

"She's my fiance!" Miroku quickly told him as he threw his arms over her shoulder.

"What? I-" Sango saw her grandpa over by the corridor and saw him shook his head, seriously. Sango sighed and folded her arms and didn't make another sound.

"You heard the men, get out of here Naraku."

"Lady Inu!"

"GET OUT OF HERE, NARAKU! Lady Inu bellowed and walked back to the room. 

"Do you need me to get the door for you, Naraku?" Sesshoumaru sighed at his pathetic look. "Good, now get out."

"I'll be on my way," Naraku grimaced and walked out the shrine. 

"Get your hands off of me!" Kagome told him as Sango smacked Miroku in the face as something crept up her behind.

"Pervert!"

"Sango! Kagome!" A familiar voice called out to them.

"Grandpa! Lets go home." Kagome told his grandpa.

"After the wedding you can."

"What wedding?" Sango asked her grandpa as she looked at Kagome who had the same look on her face.

"The wedding which the princes just proposed for. Don't worry, it's just a wedding to cover up for awhile. After Naraku stopped the whole revenge thingie you can do whatever you want. It's for the best for you two."

"Who am I gonna marry?" Sango asked clutching her knuckles together hoping it wouldn't be the perverted prince.

"Prince Miroku." Grandpa told her seriously.

"What?"

"Then I-"

"Prince Inuyasha." He told her without her asking. Kagome looked at Inuyasha who was laughing at the other prince's face with an amusing look on his face.

"No. This must be a dream, a very horrible dream." Kagome fell back to the pole and folded her arms and huffed as she took another glance at Inuyasha who didn't look all too amusing all of the sudden. "I wonder..."

AN: This is the end of this chapter. I hope I can update another chapter soon if I can get my mind off my other story I have now. Please read and review and I promise I will update my chapter 3 asap. 


	3. Phony Marriages

AN: I finally posted my third chapter! ::sighs:: It took me kinda long, sorry; writers block saids it all. Anyway read and enjoy!!

Chapter 3

The Phony Marriages

"Mother?" 

No respond but humming sounds.

"Mother."

Still no response but humming sounds.

"Mother!"

"What dear?" She finally answers to Kagome who had her hand tucked under her chin in aggravation.

"Mother, why are you acting so happy?" Sango asked as she sighed in boredom.

"Nope! Not acting, real. Of course I'm happy, my two daughters are getting married and better, princes!"

Kohaku and Souta exchanged looks and shook their heads. "Who would want to marry you two anyway? You probably can't even survive in there." Kohaku remarked. 

"We can and we will!" Sango hollered out to Kohaku as she stood up and ran to her room in anger.

"Kagome, dear? Kagome?"

"Huh? What mother?" Kagome came back from circling Mars and answered her mother in weariness.

"Tomorrow's the wedding, I want you two to sleep soundly tonight and things will be prepared over the night so don't you worry."

"How do you know I'm worrying about that?" 

"I'm your mother. I know everything that is going inside you."

"Probably not. Maybe it would be fun if I really did go in the castle. I wonder what would happen once I am a princess. I could have everything I want, if the prince don't take it first."

"Why would you say that now?" Mrs. Higurashi faced Kagome.

"Because once I'm in there, it's gonna be the biggest war, Tokyo has ever fought."

"Kagome!" Mrs. Higurashi chuckled. "Promise me you won't make any trouble."

"I can guarantee that." Kagome told her mother as a promise. "Anyway, it's only a fake marriage."

"I know, Kagome. It's fake, but it could be real... later on. You know what happened to your parents."

"Mother. I know why the reason why you two divorced. He left, but probably just maybe it could be true. Unless he is some psychopathic, egomaniacal, arrogant, stupid, jealous, rude, and obnoxious prince. Then I would... but it's only a phony marriage, it can't go that far."

"You'll see what I mean; it's only a matter of time."

"Whatever. Got to prepare for that... marriage." Kagome made the end sound like she's going to barf and she got up to go to her room. 

"Mom, I shouldn't to this, should I? I don't even know her." Inuyasha whined as he pleaded to his mother.

"Inuyasha, you propose to her, I didn't do it. Besides your father would be very happy to hear about this."

"Damn." Inuyasha averted his gazes out the window, which was calmer than the castle...later at least.

"You said it." Lady Inu smiled ever so happily as she started knitting baby clothes.

Inuyasha didn't even bother to ask his mother to know what was she doing. She just wanted grandchildren and one Rin isn't enough; she needs the whole castle running berserk for her to figure out it's not good to have a lot of kids. "Feh, I just did it to-"

"Make me mad!" Kouga finished his sentence off as he stood in the doorway with an angry look on his face. "Dog-turd, damn you." 

"Kouga," Lady Inu gulped as he looked at his expression. He wasn't happy at all, not even a smirk. Only a huge frown with narrowed eyes.

"Feh, what are you going to do? Gather your little wolves and attack me?" Inuyasha raised his brows and made a face at him. "Can you do any better now?"

"You are so dead when I get through with you." Kouga growled as he stormed over to Inuyasha who stood next to Lady Inu. He reached his to grab his sword, the Untouched Sword that he had never used before in his life. "Go to hell!"

Inuyasha saw him reached for his sword and he grimaced. 'He would never.' Inuyasha leaped into the air and somersaulted in the air and landed gracefully behind Kouga. "You would never use that sword."

"Oh yeah, try me!" Kouga grasped for the sword and swung the sword at Inuyasha who was stunned to see him pull the sword. 

"Bad move." Inuyasha smirked as if he won the lottery ticket. He pulled out the tetsusaiga and defended himself. 

"Boys!" The door slammed open and an angry king stood there with Sesshoumaru beside him. "What the hell do you think you guys were doing?!" He bellowed out to them, which nearly blew them away.

"He cussed," Inuyasha whispered to Kouga softly. Sesshoumaru widened his eyes at Lord Inutaisho and cocked his head forward.

"Yeah I know, he never cussed unless it's really bad, like war or something like that."

"Well?"

Inuyasha and Kouga exchanged looks and drew back their swords. "Good, now about the wedding tomorrow about Inuyasha and Miroku. Tell me about it, dear." Lord Inutaisho said as he moved up to Lady Inu. His moods changed all of the sudden as he spoke about marriage.

"Dear, Inuyasha proposed to Kagome." She said cheerfully.

"Don't say that name!" Kouga shouted as he ran out the room shouting as he covered his ears pretending not to hear anything.

"What was that about?" Lord Inutaisho asked Lady Inu in a weird way.

"I'll tell you later."

"I'm surprised you remembered her name. I forgot already, feh, not that I care or anything." Inuyasha crossed his arm as if he doesn't care. "I'm out of here." Inuyasha huffed and walked out the room.

"Hmm, I'll be on my way too." Sesshoumaru told the couple on the royal throne. "I need to...tease somebody for my time being of...fun." Sesshoumaru walked out the room in silence and Lord Inutaisho arched a brow.

"Boy, do we have weird kids?"

"Kagome! Sango! Why aren't you awake yet? Your carriage is about to come to take you guys off to the palace!"

"Your point...mom," Sango yawned loudly as they continued to sleep.

"Just get up before they come."

No sounds come them except snoring.

"You're hopeless." She said as she made an exasperating sigh. She strolled out the room quietly and came back with a jug of cold water she got from the well. "One! Two!" She counted loudly for the to hear, "three!" She poured the jug of cold water onto both of them.

The both got up quietly without another word since the cold water decant and walked to the bathroom while one got dressed in their gowns which were sent by the palace.

"Those are my girls!" Mrs. Higurashi said proudly to Grandpa as she clasped her hand together and made a proud sigh. 

"Do we have to wear these?" Kagome held the gowns up with her two fingers. "They are so...red."

"No duh, Kagome, where did you got that from? They are supposed to be red." They slid the gowns on and waited patiently for the carriages to come to take them away to the palace.

"Don't forget the handkerchief," Mrs. Higurashi told them as she laid the red handkerchief over their heads. "I'm so proud of you two! Getting married on the same day! I'm so excited!" Mrs. Higurashi kept on babbling how happy she was; she didn't notice how Kagome and Sango looked from the inside. 

"So you two are getting married," Souta said as he played Buyo's tail, which he didn't mind at all. 

"We'll miss you a lot,"Kohaku told them. "Are you going to bring Kirara? Because if you're not, I can always be there to take care of it." Kohaku told Sango as he moved away from Sango. 

"I don't think we can bring animals to the castle." Sango said truthfully. Sango and Kagome didn't said another thing when the carriages came. They weren't mad, just frustrated. The carriages came with four men holding the on each side and waited for the bride to walk out. 

"The carriages are here."Mrs. Higurashi told them. Kagome and Sango nodded and walked out to the carriages and sat down as the men lifted it and continued to walk on. 

"Is everything ready? It must be perfect," Lady Inu told the servants as they prepared the flowers, food, drinks, and swept up the palace so it must be perfect. Everything was perfect, all too perfect. Sesshoumaru sat on the sides of the red carpet that led down the center of the room. Kagura sat next to Sesshoumaru on the table next to Rin. Kouga sat on the other side of the carpet, with a long frown on his face. 

King Inutaisho sat on the royal throne with Lady Inu next to him and the minister standing on the step with a holy book in front of him. 

Inuyasha and Miroku were inside the room dressing up in tuxedos for the wedding. "Miroku, can you stop humming that song over and over and over again? You stopped four times and continued four times. What's your problem?" 

"It's my wedding, shouldn't I be happy?" Miroku said, as he looked himself in the mirror. "Purrfect," he purred like a cat. 

Inuyasha only looked out the beach and hoped this would end quickly. 

"Ah! The carriages are here!" They strolled out to the main hall of the castle, in front of the minister. The brides walked slowly on the red carpet with their heads bended low. They stopped when they saw other people's feet and the stand. 

"We are gather here today to celebrate a royal wedding of Prince Inuyasha, a-soon-to-be-Princess Kagome, Prince Miroku and also a-soon-to-be-Princess Sango."

"Just cut to the chase," Inuyasha said to the minister as he saw the minister reading the whole book from page one. 

"Okay," the minister said as he quickly flipped through the pages to the back of the book. "Okay, do you Prince Inuyasha take Princess Kagome to be your lawfully wedded wife through health and sickness till death do you part?"

"Yeah."

"What's that?" The minister looked up to Inuyasha.

"My way of saying, 'I do.'" Inuyasha told him.

"Okay, do you Princess Kagome take Prince Inuyasha as your lawfully wedded husband through sickness and health till death do you part?" 

Kagome seems to ponder on the question, but when she felt the glowering daggers that came from Naraku who sat on the benches, she quickly said, "I do."

"Do you Prince Miroku take-"

"Ah! Just skip the whole deal and ask do you." Miroku said as he got bored seeing how it takes a lifetime to wait for him to say it. 

"Do you Prince Miroku?"

"I do."

"Do you Princess Sango?"

Sango bit her lip. "I do," she muttered. 

"Good!" He clasped the book shut and grinned. "I now pronounce you four, husbands and wives! Now that's over with, you two may kiss your brides!" 

There was a moment of awkward silence before Inuyasha spoke.

"Sure, yeah...right, we'll do that...sometime later."

"But it is written on the-"

"Ah!" Miroku shut the minister. "Now the party!" The crowd stood and clapped and cheered at the couples and ran out the room for the party that was serving in the ballroom. 

"The two brides are to wait in their rooms for the grooms." A woman led them two to different rooms and waited for the groom to come. Kagome shut her door and she locked it. 

"Sure, coming into my room. Ha!" She took off her red handkerchief on her head and sat down on the chairs as she saw plates of food on the table. "Yummy! Dinnertime!"

**__**

Meanwhile at Sango's room...

"If that little pervert thinks he can get the best of me he's wrong." Sango locked the doors and rest a chair on the door to stop it from opening. "You can't be anymore secure than that." Sango pouted and stared at the food prepared on the table.

"Can't hurt being full." She picked up her chopsitcks and started eating the food.

__

Bam 

Sango looked up from her dinner and saw the door slammed open and an unconscious Miroku on the floor, drunk. She sweat dropped at his mumbles and shrugged. 

"Lam...hmm...ah." Miroku mumbled in his sleep as Sango watched him.

"Come on," Sango whined as she walked over to the drunked Miroku. She picked up his dangly arms and dragged him over to the bed. "Ah!" She grunted as she flung his arms away from her. She sighed and continued her dinner.

**__**

Back at Kagome's...

knock knock

Kagome looked up from her delicious pickles and opened the door. Inuyasha walked into the room without saying anything and stared at the empty plated pickles that was supposed to be for him.

"Where's my pickles and the crispy radishes?" Inuyasha asked pointing to empty plates of food. 

"Wha?" Kagome said as she crunched her last pickle.

"You took my pickles!" Inuyasha stared at her with wide eyes as he pointed at her.

"Don't be pointing at me!" Kagome hollered as she took the last pickle from her bowl. "Finders keepers," she grinned as she watched Inuyasha watched who watched in horror. 

"I swear...if you eat that pickle, I'm gonna kill you," Inuyasha told her as she went around the table so Inuyasha can't get her.

It was the last pickle, so Kagome did what she have to do, she ate it.

She slowly felt the crunch of the crispy pickle in her mouth and stuck a tongue out at Inuyasha.

"Damn you," Inuyasha hissed and chased Kagome around the rounded table while Kagome got the most hilarious smile on her face. 

Outside, Kouga heard running sounds and thumping sounds that made him more furious than ever. "Damn that dog-turd."

After running thiry nine times around the table carrying the pickle plate, Kagome stopped seeing Inuyasha had stopped in front of him already. Gasping for breath, both of them sat in a chair and stared at each other.

"Tell you what, Kagome... Higurashi." Inuyasha started. "You sleep here tonight and for the rest of the nights you are here, and I'll sleep at my usual room."

"Fine... by me," Kagome told him as she walked to the other side of the bed and pulled the covers up.

"I'll come here tomorrow morning, sleep tight," Inuyasha made a death glare at her while Kagome returned it. 

He slammed the door shut and Kagome stuck a tongue out at him again. "Sucker."

AN: Well that's over with, I'll try to update my next chapter really soon, if I don't have a writers block. Hope you like it and please review!! ^_^


	4. Rules Into Living At The Castle

****

AN: Sorry for not updating awhile on this story, I can't really think of anything but this. I'm not sure if somebody ask me this or not, but, it will be a Kag/Inu and Mir/San fic. Read and enjoy this chapter!! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any Inuyasha characters!!

The Acquisition Game

Chapter 4

Rules Into Living At The Castle

Kagome awoke as she yawed madly and stretched her hands back as she cracked her neck, very un-princess like. "Ah, I see your awake."

Kagome quickly sat up and looked around the room as she heard another voice in the room. 

"You?" Kagome watched the back of the figure and grunted. "How did you get in?!" Kagome stood up and checked the doors. "And they're still locked. How did you get in?"

"I'm your...husband; I should be in here. And each room has a secret passage. Therefore that's how I got in." Inuyasha licked his lips and sat down on the dressing table. "You should get dressed, the servants will be in here in less than two seconds." 

"Wha?" After finishing her words, Kagome heard a knock on her door. "The servants?" 

"I better get the door." Inuyasha walked over to the door and chuckled to himself. After opening the doors, servants carrying bowls filled with water walked in, including towels and new clothes. "Prince Inuyasha, Princess Kagome, your highnesses, I had prepared your water for your cleansing this morning." A servant girl bowed lowly to them and walked out the room.

"See that girl who just talked to you?" Inuyasha asked Kagome as he closed the doors behind them.

"Yeah. So?"

She will be your maid for whatever the time being you have here. Her name is Seki. Come out to eat once your done." Inuyasha finished and began to open the door. 

"Hold on a second." Kagome stopped him."How did you really got in?"

"I told you, the secret passage." Inuyasha repeated as he rolled his eyes. 

"Where?"

He sighed. "If you really wanted to know, look in your closet." He finished and walked out the door and closing it. 

Kagome looked at her closet and moved her new clothes out the way. "There's nothing here." She dropped a box on the floor and bent down to pick it. A hand suddenly grabbed out to her and she squealed being scared half to death as the hand pulled her in. 

"What the hell?" Kagome looked around to see Sango faced to face with her. "Sango! What are you doing? Scaring me half to death," Kagome stood up with a confused Sango.

"How did you got into my closet?" Sango asked as she raised her brows.

"Is this your room?"

"Yes, I was just getting something and it felled so I reached to grab it. Then I pulled you out. A secret passage! I knew there is this kinds stuff in castles like this!" 

"Yeah I know." Kagome suddenly glared at Sango. "Say, you didn't slept with 'Prince' Miroku, did you?"

"You have to be kidding me. He was drunk like a pig last night. I dumped him on the floor and I slept on the bed. And you?" She eyed Kagome with a finger pointing at her.

"Ha! Do you think I would?"

Sango didn't respond.

"Of course I didn't." Kagome slapped Sango's arm and crawled under the closet. 

"Boy, everyday is a new adventure." Sango scrunched her nose and returned to her room to get dressed.

"Kagome! Sango!" Kagome and Sango looked up from the floor and appeared at the dining room. Lady Inu smiled proudly at them and nudged Inuyasha to get up to help her get seated. "Kagome, Sango, please join yourself here at breakfast." Kagome smiled lightly and Sango nodded. 

They sat next to their so called husbands and looked at the food on the table. It was different from what they usually eat. 

Lady Inu nudged his husband and he nodded like he had almost forgotten. "Kagome and Sango, after breakfast you are to be going to a place taken by your prince. There you will learn the rules into being a princess and places of the castle." He finished and got up. "Please excuse me, I have some businesses to attend.

"Yeah, me too," Kouga got up and walked up the stairs.

Lady Inu shrugged and Kagome and Sango looked at each other. Kagome looked around the castle at that moment. To what she is seeing, there is a huge kitchen, at least a hundred rooms, two dining rooms, six living rooms and at least twenty bathrooms. Boy, was she in heaven, but on the other hand, she wasn't. 

After Kagome and Sango finished breakfast, Miroku and Inuyasha took them into the study. "What's this place?" Sango asked looking at the pile of old Japanese forms of books. 

"This is the study room. Here you'll learn all the rules to living here in the castle." Miroku told them. He grabbed a book and held it at the bottom page, while he threw the front page along with the middle pages all connected to Inuyasha. "9872 rules and a map of the castle and the area around. About 100 acres around the castle and all places have names. All are very easy, you guys will learn in no time." He shrugged and laid the book back on the table. 

"Have a nice time...reading the rules and the places around." Inuyasha grinned innocently. 

"Oh Sango, I can always help you remember if you want to, you can only--" 

"Lets go, loverboy," Inuyasha yanked his collar and threw him out the room, leaving Kagome and Sango in the room by themselves.

"9872 rules? 100 acres around the castle and all has names? What idiot thought of this?" Sango opened the book and read rule number one. "Rule number one, never do anything you are not told to do."

Kagome walked to Sango and read number two. "Rule number two, never you can roam other places around the castle if you don't have the golden pass approved by the king himself."

"Rule number three..."

****

10 minutes later...

"Rule number 605, the dungeons and the cellars are not permitted for the children and princess if they don't have golden pass approved by the king himself." Sango sighed and shook her head. "You can't go anywhere or do anything without the golden pass."

"Yeah." Kagome pouted and continued to read, "rule number 606, Kabuki and other forms of festivals are only allowed for the royal family and other royal guests."

"Rule number 607," Sango yawned and stretched her arms. "Boring, for ten minutes straight we have been reading this book. How many more to go?"

"About 9065 rules to go." Kagome yawned and shook her head incredulously, "Oh my god!"

"Rule 607..."

****

20 minutes later...

"Rule number...uh...2084...forget this!" Sango shouted as she threw the book away and pouted. "I hate this place, don't you, Kagome? Kagome?" Sango looked over at Kagome and raised her brows. "Wake up, Kagome!" Sango shouted as she nudged the sleeping Kagome. "You're hopeless."

"What? Which one are we on?" Kagome asked as she yawned. 

"Forget this, we are so out of here." Sango said as she stood up and headed for the door.

Kagome yawned again and followed Sango out the room. 

"Where do you think you two are going?" A voice halted them. "You two are supposed to be in the room, learning the rules."

"Inuyasha, probably we are being too hard on them." Miroku said as he chuckled at their miserable looks.

"Ugh! Why you little--" Sango stopped as a maid rushed to them.

"Sorry to disturb you all, majesties, but, the young prince has come to visit and Lady Inu told me to tell you to come to the royal throne room." The maid said without breath.

Inuyasha and Miroku exchanged looks and sighed. "That little brat has returned." Inuyasha grumbled.

Kagome looked confused and glanced over at Sango. "Who's the young prince?" Kagome asked the maid.

"Prince Shippou, of course." She smiled.

"Prince...Shippou?"

****

AN: Kinda short, I know. Next time it will be longer...I hope. I'll try to update my chapter on Escaping School. Please review!! 


End file.
